CC High
by Haos Shaman Princess
Summary: What happens when you have the CC gang in highschool and living in the same house? Chaos breaks out of course! CxR, JxF, and now AxS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hiya's this is my first CC fanfic so some criticism would be nice, sorry if the characters seem a little oc it just that it's highschool, and you have to act crazy in highschool right? So anyway here's chapter one.

* * *

Rosette was upstairs trying to get a certain purple haired demon to wake up. She shook him by the collar screaming, "CHRONO WAKE UP!" She threw him on the floor.

Chrono got up and rubbed his head, "Owww, Rosette what was that for!"

"Because your lazy ass wouldn't wake up! Now hurry up everyone else is downstairs."

Chrono sighed and grabbed his backpack by his closet and went downstairs. Joshua, Fiore, Satella, Azmaria, and Aion were waiting.

Aion waved to him, "Come on hurry up! Rosette's already in the car!" He ran out the door with the others.

"Alright I'm coming." It took him a second to figure out what Aion just said, "Wait. Rosette's driving."

In the car Chrono got in the passenger seat, while Rosette buckled her seat belt,"Alright everybody buckle up safety fiiiirst!" She sang.

Joshua tightned his seat belt. Thinking, "I'm gonna die." Over and over again.

Without warning Rosette slamed on the gas peddle and zoomed out of the driveway. Fiore gripped onto her seat, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Joshua and Aion joined in, clenching their seats till their knuckles were white, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Chrono flew back in his seat, "Son of a bitch!"

Rosette threw her hands in the air, "Yahoo!"

Everyone stared at her wide eyed, "Keep your hands on the steering wheel!"

They soon zipped into a parking spot, Rosette got out and looked at all of them, "What's with you guys you look like you've just had a heart attack."

Aion was scared out of his mind, "I'm going to appreciate my life more."

-They soon got to they'e classes.-

Miss Mizuke walked around the classroom telling eyeryone that there was a test today, "Okay everyone there's going to be a math test today!" Lucky for Chrono and Aion math was their first class. She slammed the test on Chrono's desk, "Mr. Chrono would you please refrain from sleeping during this test like you have all the other ones. If not then I'll just have your good friend Aion smack you a few times."

Aion smirked, "Oh I'd do it too."

Chrono sighed, "Yes Ma'm."

She passed out the tests and about five min. through the test Chrono was asleep. Miss Mizuke sighed, "Aion."

Aion stood up grabbed his huge math book and-.

BAM!

Down the hall you could hear a loud yell. In science class Fiore was done with her work and was balancing her pencil on her lip. (Just like Shigure! ) She sighed thinking, "Chrono must've fallen asleep during another test." She really hated science. This was her's, Joshua's, and Rosette's first hour. Joshua looked over and waved, she just waved back.

Back to the math class.

Chrono screamed out in pain, "OWWW!"

"Chrono if you fall asleep again I'm going to fail you in this class!"

"Yes ma'm."

-At lunch-

They were all sitting at the table, not able to eat their own food since they were watching Rosette gobbling her food down. She swallowed and turned to Chrono, "What was that loud yell from this morning?"

"Idiot here hit me with his math book because I fell asleep during another class."

Aion put his hands in the air, "Hey I'm a nice guy. I wouldn't have done it but the teacher told me to."

"You lier you would've done it even if the teacher didn't tell you to."

"No I wouldn't."

"Fine whatever helps you sleep at night."

Suddenly a strange looking cat showed up, it meowed and looked at them.

Fiore smiled, "Aww.. it's hungry." She put some of her rice and chicken in a bowl, got up and nelt before the cat putting the bowl in front of it. (Hey Satella always said that her sister was really nice so well here it is.)

The cat finished and rubbed it's head on Fiore's hand. Satella laughed, "It looks like you have a new friend sister."

"Heh it seems that way. But I can't keep him I already have Shadow and Phionex." (However you spell it.) "I would but I'm not so sure Shadow would like him, he is a dog after all."

Rosette's mouth was full of rice but of course she spoke up anyway, "Well Phioenex is a horse, I don't think he'd mind."

"Yeah but then there's hardly any more room in the house as it is."

Chrono smiled, "Oh don't worry he can sleep in Aion's room!"

Aion looked mortified, "W-what?"

"Payback time bastard." Chrono whispered in his ear.

"Well since you guy's think it's okay." She sighed, "I'll keep him."

Azmaria finally spoke up, "Um...well if Aion doesn't want it sleeping in his room. He can sleep in my room Fiore."

Aion thought he had just died and gone to hell, "Thank you."

-After that was all takin care of the school bell rang ready to start the afternoon classes.-

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Well it's a Friday and you know what that means the weekend so I'm going to have you guy's decide what they should do. R&R!

**Ice skating rink.**

**Bowling.**

**Arcade.**

**Swimming.**

**Amusement Park.**

**Go Karts.**


	2. Arcade and Ice Skating Surprise

**A/N:** Hiya's I hope you liked the first chapter, only a few people read my story and voted so it's a tough decision. So the CC crew is going to do arcade, and ice skating for the weekend and maybe Go Karts next weekend or whatever so here's chapter 2!

* * *

Chrono and the others were hanging on for dear life while Rosette drove to the arcade. Aion was covering his ears trying to block out Rosette's singing, which was the song Ain't No Mountain.(Or whatever the song's called.) "Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough, ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you baby!"

Fiore covered her ears screaming up at Rosette, "Um...Rosette maybe you should stop singing and watch the road! Remember your the one who said safety first!"

As Rosette zoomed into the parking lot Joshua and Aion were screaming bloody murder, "Bloody murder! Bloody murder!"

Rosette hopped out of the car and stretched, "C'mon you guy's we beter get a wiggle on time!" Rosette ran in front of them just as the others were finally getting out of the car.

Chrono held his stomach, "I'm...about to...barf."

Aion squeezed out of the car holding him mouth while managing to scream, "BATHROOM!"

They all got inside the arcade after waiting a half hour for Aion to get out of the bathroom.

Azmaria turned to them a little embarressed, "Um...who's going first?"

Rosette turned and beamed at them, "Satella and Aion of course!"

Satella turned to Rosette screaming at her, "What the hell Rosette!"

Rosette looked at her and stuck her tounge out, "Well you need to learn to try different things!"

"I do try things!"

Fiore came up from behind her and put her hand on her sister's shoulder, " Satella just please do it and don't argue." she sighed.

Satella sighed, "Uh...fine I'll do it." She turned to Aion and yelled at him, "And you! Don't try anything fishy!"

Aion looked at her difensivly, "Why would I do that? I'm a modest guy." Everyone just shook their head. "What!"

Rosette got tired of waiting and pushed Aion and Satella up on the platforms. Aion chose Light and Satella chose Beginer. The song they chose was PInk Rose.

Two seconds later, Aion threw his hands up in the air, "Yay! I beat you!"

Satella even if she was on beginer mode was gasping slightly, "Shut...up."

Rosette cracked her knuckles, "Okay! Chrono c'mon!" She dragged him up on the platforms. Rosette picked standard and Chrono picked the same thing. The song was Cartoon Heros.(Fit's them ne?)

Rosette was having a hard time hitting the arrows stomping all over the place. Chrono was having trouble but not as much as Rosette.

A few minutes later they were off the platform gasping for breath. Rosette kicked the machine, "Damn thing is broken!"

Chrono grabbed her arm and pulled her back from killing the machine, "C'mon Rosette, it's Joshua and Fiore's turn now."

Joshua turned and smiled at her, "Well shall we?" (Dude it's like he's asking her to dance with him. Author laughs) Joshua picks standard and Fiore picks heavy.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

Fiore turned to them confused, "What? It's not that hard."

The song they picked was Butterfly. A few minutes later they were both gasping for air. Fiore passed with a B and Joshua also passed with a B.

Rosette crossed her arms, "Hmpf, that is so not fair."

Fiore looked at her and smiled, "It just takes practice you'll get better Rosette don't worry."

Rosette turned to walk out the door, "Easy for you to say." They all headed outside to the car for their next destination the Ice skating rink.

They pulled into the driveway, Rosette jumped out of the car fine as ever. Chrono got out holding his stomach again, "That girl is going to be the death of me I'm serious."

They all went into the rink Rosette was having the time of her life she actually knew how to Ice skate. Fiore on the other hand was staying close to the side. Joshua skated towards her.

"Hey what's wrong why aren't you out there like the rest of us?"

"Um...I don't know how to skate very well." She blushed.

He smiled at her and held out his hand, "Well I'll teach you! C'mon."

Fiore blushed a little more but took his hand anyway, "Um...okay."

"It's quite easy actually just use your left foot then your right, that's it."

Satella and Azmaria watched them, "They make a cozy two-some. Don't they miss Satella?"

"Yes they do. So do Rosette and Chrono." They looked over to see Rosette and Chrono skating hand in hand. Then Satella felt someone tap her shoulder.

Aion smiled a rather goofy looking grin, "Would you like to...-"

"Go away you freak."

"My love she is so cold hearted!" Aion said dramatically.

"Who are you calling love?"

Aion went to go skate byhimself after getting slapped a few times but he slipped and fell on his butt. Sliding on his butt tripping Chrono and Rosette making him fall on her.

Chrono grinned sheepishly, "Heh heh heh heh...hi?"

Aion also tripped Joshua and Fiore making him fall on her and accidentaly locking lips. Aion finaly stopped and looked at them blinking everyone did the same thing, Aion grinned, "Well something fianlly happened to those two!" Satella skated over and smacked him on the head, "OWW! What was that for!"

Joshua got off of her helping her up, "Sorry!"

Fiore blushed fifteen different shades of red. "D-don't w-worry ...a-about...i-it."

Rosette sighed heavily, "Oh mi god you two! Stop playing the whole I don't like you act because we know you guy's do!"

This time both of them had to blush. They nodded.

Rosette jumped in the air, "WHOO-HOO! Let's go out and celebrate them telling their feelings! Today is a great day to eat!"

Chrono sighed, "As long as it doesn't envolve you driving."

* * *

A/N: End chapter two well I hoped you liked it! I love bashing Aion it's just so fun but of course I like Aion himself even if he is a little perverted. and yes as you can tell I like the pairing of JXF You can sew me if you don't like the pairing but I don't care well R&R! 


	3. Outback Steak House and soap operas?

**A/N:** Hi it's the third chappie of CC High, I hope your enjoying this story so far as I'm having so much fun writing it. So now we come to the resturant which is Outback Steak House, only because Rosette wants to go there because she's happy for her brother and Fiore and probaly because she's hungry, she's always hungry. Anyways here's the third chapter.

* * *

Rosette sped into the parking lot. She got out of the car and stretched, "Ah...nothing like going to eat after a nice relaxing drive, and what better way to celebrate a confession than to go to Outback Steak House!"

The others slowly got out of the car. Chrono held his stomach, "That's it Fiore's driving on the way home, since she's the only one who knows how to dirve _properly_." He looked at Rosette.

"What the hell is that suppossed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

They entered the resteraunt and took their seats, the waitress came and took their orders. Everyone stared at Rosette as she basically ordered everything off the menu. As the waitress left Rosette called back out to her, " Hey can you get three salads with that! My friend Satella here doesn't eat much! " She patted Satella's shoulder.

Satella lightly brushed her shoulder, " Hmph, I eat three meals a day thank you very much."

"Oh right. A piece of toast, a salad, and one bisquit is breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

"Uh! I don't eat just that!"

Everyone, even Fiore looked at her.

"Okay well maybe."

The waitress brought out their food, everyone else couldn't even take a bite of their food because they were too busy watching Rosette inhale her's.

"Wow guy's!" She said inbetween bites, "You need to try this steak!" She caught everyone watching her, "What?"

Chrono shook his hands infront of his face, "Heh heh nothing." And to prove that fact he took a huge bite of his steak, then his face started to turn purple. Maybe he took a little to big of a bite.

Aion sat back laughing, "Hahahahahahaha! Look at his face!"

Rosette smacked him in the head, "It's not funny you fucktard!"

"Well like I always say! If you can't dazzle the world with your knowledge, then baffle them with your bullshit!"

Rosette gave him a weird look, "That made no sense."

Chrono's face finally turned to a normal color.

The waitress came back and asked them if they wanted dessert. Rosette's smile turned into an evil grin, "Yes we would like some type of dessert for this lovely couple over there!" She pointed to her brother and Fiore.

Joshua's face turned fifteen different shades of red, " R-Rosette!"

Aion tried to cut in, "B-But I want-"

Rosette hit him in the head, "Shutup." She glared at him. Then turned back to the waitress and smiled, "Yes we would like dessert for them!" The waitress nodded and went to put in the order.

"More n' likely Rosette will eat the dessert herself." Chrono put in laughing a bit.

"And what's that suppossed to mean!" Rosette gave him an "What the hell did I do?" look.

"Nothing, just speaking the truth."

The waitress came back with the dessert, and placed it infront of them.

Rosette druled at the sight of it, "Wow that sure looks great." Rosette reached out for it but Joshua hit her hand with the spoon.

"You said it was for me and Fiore am I right?"

"Yes b-but-"

"Well then...here." Hands the other spoon to Fiore.

She took the spoon, "T-thank you."

Soon after the another couple smacks to Rosette's hand the dessert was gone, and they headed back out to the car. Rosette was about to get back into the drivers seat when Chrono and Aion shouted out.

"NO! NO WAY! You are not driving!"

"Why is everyone being so mean to me?" Rosette whined.

"Well for one we don't want to double over when we get home! Another thing is you drove the last three times so I vote for Fiore to drive since she can actually drive!"

"Fine!" Rosette got in the back, crossing her arms, and pouting a little.

The drive home was quiet for the most part, until Satella and Azmaria were talking about some Soap opera they were watching, Chrono and Aion butted into their conversation.

"Dude I hate soap opera's!" Aion shouted.

"I toatally agree!" Chrono said.

"They always have stupid drama!"

"Yeah like the one girl get's pregnent and the guy that thinks he's the father goes to visit and then the woman tells him he's not the father!"

"Or like a married woman walks into her and her husbands bedroom and finds him sleeping with someone else!"

"IT"S SO STUPID!" They both shouted in unison.

Everyone stared at them strangely, even Fiore had stopped the car to look at them.

"What? Was it something we said?" They both asked.

* * *

**A/N:** Sort of a short chapter, anyway tomorrow school starts again so I'm going to have you reviewers pick what class they should do next.

**P.E.**

**Math**

**English**

**Art**

**Biology**

**History.**


	4. PE Gone Horribly Wrong

**A/N:** Well you guys voted and the winner is P.E. and they're going to do dodge ball and for those of you who wanted to see Chrono in his demon form well you get him too. So R&R!

* * *

Rosette and the others sat on the gym floor waiting for the teacher to come in, Rosette sighed, "Why do we even have this class? There's no point to it."

Fiore was tying her shoe, "I'm a smart person, and even I don't understand why we have it."

The teacher came in, "Allright class stop the filla talk. We are going to play dodge ball today."

Rosette sighed even more, "Dodge ball my favorite."

The teacher stared at her, "Excuse me miss Christopher is there something funny?"

"Huh? Uh no sir."

"Good. Anyways here are the teams!"

Team one: Rosette, Fiore, Satella, Azmaria, Chrono, and some other people.

Team two: Aion, Joshua, and some other people.

"Okay! Begin!"

Rosette picked up the ball, she had a great plan, "DUCK!"

Aion and some other guys looked all around the gym, "Duck? Where?" A ball suddenly smacked a guy in the face that was next to Aion.

Aion's eyes widden, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Aion slid on his knees dodging a ball that came his way it hit him in the back of the head and that's when it all went bad, Aion spontaniously turned into his demon form.

"You assholes I'll kill you all!" He shouted throwing a ball hitting Rosette in the forehead.

Everything went silent Chrono got pissed and turned into his demon form as well, "THIS MEANS WAR! AION!" He threw a ball missing him almost hitting Joshua.

Joshua slamed down on his stomach trying to dodge the ball, "HOLY BEJEZERS BATMAN!"

Fiore and the others dived for cover it was like world war three. Azmaria screamed and hid behind Satella, "When will they stop!"

Rosette was passed out on the floor in the middle of it, even the teacher was hiding blowing the whistle trying to get them to stop but the demons weren't listening.

The two demons were screaming random things at each other, "AION! Your monkey ass better get back here!"

Aion stopped and slid across the floor, " NEVER! Your such a kiss ass!"

"Aion you team killing fucktard!" He threw the ball missing Aion and hitting the wall right by Fiore and Satella's head, since Azmaria was hiding behind her.

The sisters looked at each other, "On three?"

"On three."

The two sprinted for the door a ball headed in their direction Fiore tried to jump but it hit her anyways so I guess it really didn't matter.

Satella ran through the door and looked at her sister passed out on the floor.

She went white, "Uh...Fiore?" Her sister didn't even miss a beat she was still unconcious.

Rosette awoke in the fury of the two demons, "Whoa...what happened? Huh?" She saw a ball flying her way, "Holy crap!" She jumped in the air her bloomers showing.

That was a bad idea Chrono turned around at the exact same moment, he blushed not paying attention to Aion who just threw a ball hitting him in the back of the head.

He spun a couple of times getting dizzy sticking one finger in the air, "Aion you cheateeerrrr." He fell over with swirlys in his eyes.

Aion jumped for joy, "Oh yeah I won. Look at me and my bad self!"

Fiore woke up next, she grabbed a ball that was near her and held it up glaring at Aion, "Oh yeah? Well this is for hitting me!" She shouted throwing the ball.

"Yipes!" Aion turned and ran he tripped over Chrono's foot, "Nooooo..." The ball whapped him in the face.

Everyone just stared at her, "Whoooaaa..."

Joshua ran over to Aion, "Holy fuck Aion are you okay!"

Aion rubbed his head grunting slightly, "Joshua I'll say one thing..."

Joshua looked at him confused tilting his head slightly, "What's that?"

"Your girlfriend has one hell of an arm. Owww..."

"Oh I see...heheheheh..." He said aloud, "_I hope that never happens to me...heheheheheh." _He thought to himself.

The teacher came out from hiding, "Well class that's all for today." He said before fainting.

Chrono joined the others, 'Maybe we should get out of here?"

"Yeah let's go but quietly." Rosette whispered. She started tip toeing but soon shot out the door.

The others ran after her Joshua called out to his sister, "THAT"S QUIETLY!"

They all ran out the gym and went to their next class.

* * *

**A/N:** A short chapter I know but I hope you liked it all the same so please R&R either way! 


	5. All the Plans Fail or Do They?

**A/N: **Okay well sorry for not updating sooner woo I'm having so much fun writing this fanfic, and I think I will use the idea one of my faithful reviewers gave me and try and get Aion and Satella together personally I think it would be a kick ass couple so read and enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the lunch table except Aion and Satella who were at the moment talking to the principal about Satella almost ripping Aion to shreds after he groped her butt. Rosette turned to everyone with her mouth full, "Hey guys I think we should get Aion and Satella together."

Chrono choked a little on his Mountain Dew code red, "WHAT!" He looked at her as if she went to the nut house and came back after two days because they couldn't handle her.

Even Fiore looked at her with a weird expression on her face, it wasn't that Satella totally hated Aion. No, her sister just thought that he was uterally annoying. Rosette glared at them, "Hey I got Joshua and Fiore together didn't I?"

Joshua sweatdropped, "Your still proud of that aren't you even though that was two weeks ago."

"Duh." Rosette said as she put one foot on the table, "Okay I have some plans that could possibly work but I'll need your guys's help okay?"

They all gave her weird looks, "Sure whatever you say."

Later on after school Aion and Satella were sitting in a classroom because they were given detention from the principal, Rosette and the others stood quietly behind the door. Rosette grinned madly and turned to the others, "Okay here's the plan."

Two seconds later Chrono backed up staring at her, "WHAT!"

"Shh..be quiet! I want you to poke Satella in the butt with this, then turn and run for it!"

"B-but won't Satella think it was Aion!"

"Just do it!" Rosette whispered half yelled as she pushed him in the room.

Chrono quietly walked behind Satella, to his surprise Satella and Aion never noticed him which was odd since Aion was sitting right beside Satella. Chrono slid to the ground and picked up the broom he poke Satella in the butt three or four times and ran for it.

Satella's eyes widened as she turned in the direction of Aion and slapped him, "PERVERT!" She screamed.

Outside the door they sweatdropped and stared at Rosette, "I told you she would think it was Aion."

"Well I thought she wouldn't know since Aion was sitting beside her.

Everyone falls anime style.

-At Home-

Rosette fell on her bed. Fiore, Satella, and her all shared a room Satella was in their bathroom so Rosette decided to talk to Fiore about some new ideas.

"Uhhh all of my plans have failed so far."

"Um...Rosette you've only used one idea."

"Oh.." She paused, "Right."

Fiore thought for awhile, "Oh I've got an idea you could use." She leaned over and whispered in Rosette's ear.

Rosette grinned ear to ear, "Yeah that'll be perfect!"

"What would be perfect?" Satella asked wiping her wet hair with a towel.

"Nothing!" Rosette and Fiore said in unison.

-Next day at school lunch time-

Joshua was sitting against a tree eating his lunch until Fiore walked over to him. He looked up and smiled, "Hey cutie."

Fiore blushed a little then smiled, "Stop your embarassing me. Anyway I need you to do Rosette and I a favor"

Joshua blinked, "Sure anything."

"It has to deal woth getting Aion and my sister together. I need you to walk over there and accidently bump you elbow on Aion's drink making it fall over and spill on my sister."

"Why that?"

"It'll look like Aion did it on accident so my sister hopefully won't get mad."

"Um...okay."

Joshua got up and walked over to the table, Chrono, Rosette, and Fiore stood near the tree watching and hoping that Satella wouldn't take it the wrong way. He quietly walked past and bumped Aion's drink with his hand causing it to fall, the liquid went acrossed the table and spilled on Satella's skirt.

Aion's eyes widened, "Oh my god Satella! I'm so sorry!" His apology was met with a fist in the face.

Chrono and the others winced, "Who's idea was this?" He asked.

Fiore sighed, "Mine."

"Well it was better than Rosette's idea that's for sure."

Azmaria showed up and was about to sit down next to Satella when she got up and stomped off to the bathroom. She looked at Aion, "Um...uh..what'd you do to her this time?"

Aion threw his hands in the air, "I didn't do anything! I swear that chick is absolutely insane!"

-Back at home-

Rosette stood up and looked at everyone her and the others decided that they would have a little truth or dare, lock person in the closet with someone else for ten min. party.

" Okay let's get this party started!"

Satella looked at her really weird, "What party? You never told me about a party."

"Yeah me too." Aion said agreeing with her.

Rosette winked at Fiore so far everything was going according to plan. She clapped her hands together, "Anyway were gonna do that one game where a person gets locked in the closet with another person for ten minutes."

Fiore stood up and smiled as well, "The first lucky twosome to go into the closet will be Satella and Aion."

Satella looked at her with wide eyes, "WHAT!"

Aion was celebrating in his mind, _"Score!"_

Fiore and Rosette pushed them in the closet, "Now you guys have to stay in there for ten minutes. Okay?" Rosette said locking the door.

Satella screamed from the inside, "No this is not okay! Sister let me out of here!"

"Sorry Satella I didn't make the rules."

All five of them sat outside the door listening to Satella's ramblings.

"Urgh! Aion you asshole don't even come near me!"

"I'm not even near you."

Joshua had his arm around Fiore's shoulders. He looked over at his sister questioningly, "Um sis are you sure this will work? It sounds like they're not getting along at all."

"Oh by the time they come out they're gonna be _best friends_."

Suddenly they heard Satella scream as the in the closet went out.

"Satella?" Chrono asked half worried. Him and Joshua got up and pulled on the door they turned to Rosette, "Rosette wheres the key? I think Aion's getting a little to out of control."

Rosette checked everywhere then sweatdropped heavily, "I threw it out. Hehehehehe."

"YOU WHAT!" The two shouted in unison.

-In the closet-

"What the hell? The light just blew out!" Aion shouted.

Satella pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge she tripped on one of the brooms and fell to the floor with a hard thud.

-Outside the closet-

Fiore was getting really worried, "What was that banging aound?"

Chrono jerked more on the doorknob, "Aion! You do something to Satella and I'll kick your sorry ass!"

-In closet-

"Satella? Whoa!" Aion suddenly tripped on the broom and fell over on Satella his lips pressing to hers. Aion quickly got of but Satella pulled him back down.

-Outside the closet-

Joshua and Chrono were going to ram the door, "One..two..three." They both ran and brought the door down. They gasped to find Satella and Aion kissing.

Rosette, Azmaria, and Fiore giggled high fiving each other.

Aion and Satella looked to find the others staring at them, they quickly pulled away blushing.

Rosette grinned, "About time."

Satella looked mortified, "This was all a set up!"

Fiore just smiled happily and congradulated her sister, "Well now all we have to do is find Azmaria someone."

Satella glared at them, "We're not going out you guys."

Aion smiled and walked over to her, "Well then Miss Satella Harvenheit will you go out with me? Pleeeeaaase?" He asked looking at her with big doggie eyes.

Satella just stared at him, everyones smiles began to fade, thinking that her answer was no. Suddenly to their surprise Satella looked up at him and smiled, "Yes."

Rosette jumped in the air, "YAHOO!"

Chrono laughed, "This calls for a celebration!" He yelled, him and Joshua shook the pop cans and sprayed them all over the place.

Fiore laughed as Joshua came over and kissed her on the cheek shaking another pop can and spraying it all over Aion.

Aion grabbed two pop cans everyone stopped and looked at him, "Hey everyone seems to be forgeting about this happy couple over her!" He shouted as he shook the two pop cans and sprayed them on Chrono and Rosette. Chrono grabbed Rosette's hand and ran out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow crappy end to the chapter I know I just didn't know how to end it oh well. I hope you like the chapter! R&R! 


	6. Hot Spring fun part1

**A/N:** Wow I really like how this story is turning out, I'm having so much fun writing it too. Well I hope you all like this chapter! R&R!

* * *

As to celebrate Aion and Satella's little 'get together' they all decided that this weekend they would go to a hotspring place type thing. Satella got to choose what they got to do this weekend and I guess she felt like going to a hotspring resort she loved those kinds of places it was Satella after all. Fiore was driving Rosette complained but they weren't gonna have some psycho drive for three hours and Aion just happened to be his old annoying self making it hard for Fiore to concentrate.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

Joshua who had been sitting in the passenger seat decided to answer for her, "Yes."

"Really!" Aion looked really excited.

"No..."

"Damn."

Rosette was leaning on Chrono's shoulder and snoring loudly making Chrono and Azmaria sweatdrop slightly.

Fiore sighed, " Uh this is gonna be a long drive." Joshua just laughed.

Finally after another two long hours of driving, listening to Rostte's snoring, and Aion's bitching they were at the resort. They payed for there room which surprisingly had three beds in it and a couch, and a huge bathroom oh yeah this place was kick ass.

"So uh...who's sleeping where?" Chrono asked three beds and a couch one person could sleep on the couch.

"Um...I'll sleep on the couch." Azmaria said.

They all looked at her, "You sure?" Satella asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

Rosette clapped her hands together, "Anyways Chrono and I get a bed, Joshua and Fiore, and Satella and Aion will share one."

Everyone looked at her wide eyed, "WHAT!"

Rosette looked confused, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Satella looked at Rosette like she was stupid, "Uh Yeah! Aion and I just started going out! I'm not gonna share a bed with him."

"Not my fault."

"B-but what if he trys to do something in the middle of the night!"

"Not my problem."

"B-b-but!"

"To bad you guys are sharing a bed so deal with it." Rosette said throwing her bag on her and Chrono's bed.

Satella glared at Aion, "I hate you." She said joking.

"Everybody does may as well add my girlfriend to the list too." Aion said joking as well.

-Everyone changed and went to their own little hot springs area, the girls were talking quietly while the boys were putting their ears against the wood trying to listen.-

Fiore sighed and sunk down into the water a little more, "Uh I seriously needed this it was a great idea sis, especially after Aion's constant 'Are we there yet?''

The guys heard her and laughed at Aion, who in turn swatted at them. They continued to listen.

"So Satella is Aion as annoying as you thought he was.?" Rosette asked raising an eyebrow.

Satella thought about her question for a minute, "Hm..actually he's not that annoying, only when he wants to be. He can actually be very nice and not act like a two year old."

"She thinks I act like a two year old?" Aion looked confused.

Chrono and Joshua burst out laughing but suddenly covering their mouths not wanting the girls to hear them. To late the girls shouted from the other side.

"You know! We knew you guys were listening the whole time!" The three girls shouted Azmaria giggled slightly.

Aion laughed, "Busted."

-Later on they all sat down to a huge meal that was prepared for them and the strangest thing is, is that they were the only ones at the resort funny isn't it?-

Aion and Satella reached over for the same piece of shrimp, they touched hands, "Uh you can have it." Aion said blushing slightly. (A/N: Aion blushing funny ne?)

Rosette, Fiore, and Azmaria turned to each other and giggled, Joshua and Chrono sniggered.

Rostte decided to start a conversation with her mouth full, "So uh wey guys what shwould we wo next?"

Joshua stared at his sister, " Uh sister I didn't understand a word that just came out of your mouth."

Rosette swallowed, " I said so uh guys what should we do next?"

"Ping pong, batitten, volleyball the list goes on and on." Chrono said shoving a piece of rice with chicken into his mouth.

"Ping pong." Aion said.

Chrono smirked, "Race ya there."

"Your on." Both Aion and Chrono rushed out of the room Azmaria, Rosette, and Satella hot on their heels.

Joshua laughed grabbing Fiore's hand, "Lets go!"

* * *

**A/N: **If you haven't noticed this whole hotspring resort thing is gonna be a two parter or maybe a three parter but I hope you enjoyed the first part ja-ne! 


	7. Hot Spring Fun part2

**A/N:** Well here's the second part to the hotsrping fun. Things are gonna get crazy especially with Aion and Chrono playing ping pong yeah things get alot worse. So please review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Chrono Crusade need I say more?

* * *

Chrono and Aion stood across from each other at the ping pong table, the others sat against the wall standing near them.

"I'm gonna whoop your ass." Aion said smirking.

Chrono smirked back at him, "Better watch what you say old man."

"Just because my hair is silver doesn't mean I'm old."

"Yeah yeah just shutup and play...loser."

Chrono served it, Aion swung up his paddle and tried to hit the ball, the next thing he knew everyone was laughing, "What? Why are you all laughing?"

Chrono couldn't control his laughter, "Ah Aion your such a Tohru." He said waving his hand infront of his face.

"What?" Aion looked behind him to see that he missed the ball. He glared at it, "Screw you."

That got Chrono laughing even more, "Hey Satella I think Aion's cheating on you with a ball!" He started to laugh harder until he felt a sudden pain in his face from Satella's punch.

Aion glared back at Choron, "Okay bring it bitch! I'll tear you apart in this game!" Aion tried surving the ball he swung violently but missed it hitting his face in the process.

Chrono laughed, "What the hell? Dude how can you hit yourself in the face?"

"Shutup our I just might bite you."

Chrono laughed, "Oh yeah Aion I could just imagine you in a coffin and when Satella opens it you go all Dracula and say Bleh!" Everyone fell to the floor laughing.

(**A/N:**Actual thing that happened one of my best friends Casey and I were joking about Dracula and how he says Bleh and we kept saying it and making jokes about it while Karrissa just laughed at us I started the whole thing I asked my friend Jenny if her cookie that had pudding on it tasted good or does it taste bleh. It was quite amusing)

Chrono couldn't stop laughing but tried to talk anyway, "Yeah and when you go to suck her blood you say your blood tastes bleh!"

Aion was really getting annoyed wow now he knew how everyone else felt when he opened his mouth. He spiked the ball actually hitting it knocking Chrono in the face.

Rosette stopped laughing and glared at him, " You whore!" She screamed as she grabbed the now unconcious Chrono's paddle and proceeded to chase Aion with it.

"Aion! Your monkey ass better get back here!"

Aion actually believed her and stopped to look at his butt, "I do not have a monkeys butt!" Soon realizing it was a set up he screamed and ran.

Satella, Joshua, and Fiore slapped their forehead with their hand dragging it down, "Idiot." They muttered.

"U-uh guys shouldn't we stop Rosette she seems to be uh..getting very violent." Azmaria said looking over to see Rosette repeatingly hitting Aion on the head, there was a huge waking sound as they saw that Rosette's paddle had broken over Aion's head.

"Whew." Aion said whiping his forehead.

"There's more where that came from." Rosette screamed as she grabbed another paddle chasing him with it.

"Ahhh!" Aion screamed all girly like as he high-tailed it an ran.

Fiore sighed leaning her head on Joshua's shoulder, "I wonder how long Rosette's gonna chase him with that paddle until she has to come back for another one." Another wacking sound was heard as Rosette rushed into the room and grabbed two paddles.

They all heard smacking sounds and Aion's screams, they all winced everytime they heard a load sound coming off from the paddle.

Joshua put his arm around Fiore sighing as well, "Think we should help him?"

Satella made a humphing type sound, "No...I think this is punishment for all the times he's driven us crazy." She said crossing her arms. They all stared at her. She looked at them with a counfused look on her face, "What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

**A/N:** There you have it chapter seven and yeah the hotspring thing is gonna be three parts so hope you enjoyed the chap and please review! 


	8. Romance and cheesy get togethers

**A/N: **Okie well I've decided that there is going to be 22 chaps in this fanfic! Some of you will probably think wow that's short or wow that's sort of long but for me I hardly finish my fics anyways I always seem to forget to put up the disclaimer so well here's the disclaimer, enjoy the chap and R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or it's characters it belongs to Daisuke Moriyama...I'm just a fan...

* * *

After Aion's agonizing screaming and loud wacks coming from the hallways, everyone settled down. Azmaria turned in for the night feeling very tired but the couples were still wide awake.

-Aion and Satella-

"OW!" Aion shouted wincing.

"Hold still!" Satella scolded, rubbing Aion's forehead with a cotton ball. The peroxide stung his cut from Rosette's paddle.

"Sorry babe..." (A/N: Wow Aion apoligizing lmao now that would be the day when hell froze over)

" All done." Satella said sighing as she closed the lid to the medical box.

Aion rubbed his head, "Man next time Rosette hits me with a ping pong paddle I'm going to go demon on her!"

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Chrono would be seriously pissed."

"You have a point."

"Of course I do I'm always right." Satella said yawning, putting her head in Aion's lap.

Aion laughed slightly, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah a little."

"You were never good at lying."

"What the hell does that mean!"

"Nothing dear just get some sleep." Aion said giving her a quick kiss before laying his head back on the door panel.

After that Satella said nothing and fell asleep in his lap for the rest of the night.

-Chrono and Rosette-

"You know you didn't have to hurt him too badly."

Rosette sighed sitting back, "I'm tired and hungry."

"When are you not hungry?" Chrono asked smiling at Rosette's big yawn.

"You know something Chrono?"

"What?"

"I'm really happy...I mean being here with you makes me happy."

"It's makes me happy being by you too Rosette."

"And Chrono?"

"Yeah."

" I love you."

"I love you too, Rosette." Chrono said kissing her on the cheek and laying down next to her. They were suddenly woken up by loud scream or rather a shout.

-Joshua and Fiore-

"Why can't you at least agree with me on this!" Fiore shouted.

"Agree with you on what!" Joshua shouted back.

"That Azmaria probably feels just a little bit left out because she doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"I don't think she is at all I think she seems just fine!"

"How can you say that your not exactlly her best friend you know!"

"Well I do know she doesn't want a boyfriend!"

"Seems like you care more about her than me!"

"Wait...WHAT! That's absolutely absurd I care about you!" Joshua stepped forward a little making Fiore step back accidentlly losing her balance and falling in the water.

"Urgh! Well if we have to argue about this subject then obviously this realationship is not working out!" She shouted stepping out of the water.

"Fine!" Joshua shouted turning around.

"Fine!" She said in turn also turning around.

Joshua suddenly got an idea, "You know that was a really stupid thing we argued about." Fiore said nothing. "I mean seriously it was really dumb I mean I shoudn't care it's just your opinion and that really can't change the fact that I care about you or anything like that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Your prettier than a flower and you deffinatly smell better than perfume."

Fiore giggled at this, "Your very weird you know that."

"Yeah so you uh want to you what do you think we should do huh?"

"Yes Joshua I'll go back out with you." She said hugging him he hugged her back in return. Little did they know that Aion was awake and watching them.

"That was the cheesiest get back together I've ever seen! I mean who says somebody smells better than perfume! Well except maybe Satella bu-"

"Aion shutup." Satella said sleepily, moving her hand and smacking him in the face.

"Ow! Damn..."

-Next day leaving day-

"So is everyone ready to go?" Azmaria asked.

"Yep!" Rosette said entusiastically.

Aion walked over to Joshua and Fiore, "Just to let you guys know that was the chessiest get back together I've ever seen."

"You were watching?" Fiore asked blushing a little.

Joshua smirked at Aion's comment, "Well at least I didn't get on my hands and knees and beg and plead when you first asked out Satella."

"HEY! That's not funny!" Aion shouted, everyone laughed.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes the idea of Joshua and Fiore fighting was the idea of my friend Casey Aka DeathByMotorBike, I just needed an idea of course I would never intenionally make my favorite couple fight and I honestly don't like the couple of Joshua and Az it just no it bugs me hope you liked the chapter please R&R! 


	9. Valentine's Day Blues

**A/N:** Sorry for the long update. Of course when your doing a new fanfic and getting KH2 the day it comes out and beating it four days later it makes it really difficult to get on the net and update. So for all of my faithful reviewers here is your chapter nine! Enjoy!

* * *

-At school lunch time-

Satella sighed picking at her salad with her fork. Fiore, Rosette, and Azmaria all looked at her. Something wasn't right with her she had been acting like this all day. So her sister decided to pop the question.

"Satella whats wrong? You haven't said a thing all day."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No your not sis you were never good at lying."

She sighed in mock defeat, "Fine. Well you know how todays Valentine's Day right?" They all nodded, "Well Aion..well he kind of uh I guess he forgot."

Rosette's eyes widened, "Are you serious! I thought Aion would be one of those types who would shower you with flowers, chocolate, and fine jewlrey! With the way he acts around you and all."

Satella shook her head, "Obviously not."

Fiore's expression saddened. She felt really bad for her sister, after all she met someone who was her best friend and liked her and they were now going out but he forgot about Valentine's Day. Even Joshua gave her a great Valentine's Day. She smiled at the thought, Joshua had given her this heart pendant and on the inside was a picture of her and Joshua and on the front it had engraved 'Together Forever' he also bought her a bouquet of yellow roses. So of course she would feel bad for her sister after all that happened to her today.

Azmaria thought about the situation for a moment. She looked up at Satella and smiled slightly, "Maybe you should ask him about it. I mean it never hurts to just ask right?"

Satella thought about this, maybe it was a good idea to talk to Aion about it. But on the other hand she didn't want to seem ungreatful either. Her thoughts were interupted when the boys all came over and sat down with them.

Chrono turned and smiled at Rosette, "Hey I have your V'Day present." He got up quick and searched his bag he pulled out three things and put them behind his back. He walked over and sat back down, "Here you go!"

Rosette's face brightned up and a big smile spread across her face, "Aww Chrono it's so cute!" She exclaimed looking at the replica plushie of him that said 'I love you Rosette' on it, he also got her red roses and a big box of chocolates.

That made Satella feel worse, Rosette saw this and grabbed Chrono's arm dragging him to a nearbye tree.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Hey Aion forgot about getting Satella a V'Day present. So I was wondering if you could explain the situation to Joshua and kind of ask him what he got Satella. If he has no idea what your talking about then tell him the situation but I guess it's making Satella upset."

Chrono nodded, "Sure I'll let you know later. Well I got to go I just stopped by to give you that I have to make up a test today. So bye." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and running off.

-Later walking home from school-

Chrono explained what was going on to Joshua in his fifth hour class. They both decided to ask Aion about it after school when they were walking home. The girls were walking a few paces ahead so they decided to ask.

"Hey Aion, so what did you get Satella?" Chrono asked sticking his arm on his shoulder.

"Get her what?"

"Oh you should know? Don't tell me you forgot today was Valentine's Day." Joshua said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh really." He passed it off like it was nothing. Until he stopped suddenly reprocessing what Joshua just said. His eyes widend as he covered his mouth, "Oh shit!"

"What you did forget?" They both asked.

"NO! I forgot to pick up the ring I ordered for Satella for V'Day!"

Joshua and Chrono were totally confused. Here they thought their best friend forgot about Valentine's Day, and didn't get his girlfriend a present. Yet now he was talking about a ring he specialy ordered for her and forgetting to pick it up? The world was small after all.

" I got to go so if anyone asks...I'm uh...taking a stroll in the park!" He yelled running off in the direction of town.

"A stroll in the park?" Joshua and Chrono bothed looked at each other and laughed as they ran to catch up with the girls.

-Later that night back at the house-

Satella was sitting on the couch brushing her hair since she just got out of the shower. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. There was a document called 'How My Boyfriend Forgot Valentine's Day', "_How Ironic."_ Satella thought rolling her eyes as she switched the channel she found a Mystery movie on Lifetime. She continued to brush her hair when she heard the back door shut. She heard a thump and someone curse blackly obviously Aion was home.

Aion walked into the room to fine his girlfriend sitting sideways, her elbow on the arm of the couch and watching a movie. He smiled, "Hey."

She turned around, "Hello."

He sat down next to her, "So what are you watching?"

"A movie where this girls boyfriend forgets about Valentine's Day." She said lying.

"Oh really? Then why is that person killing that person right now?"

"I don't know." She said aggrivated.

Aion sighed, "Here." He said handing her a little bag.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Satella looked in the little bag to find a black box she opened it to find a dimond ring inside. She gasped looking at the ring, "Aion where did you-?"

"It's your Valentine's Day present. I didn't forget I just forgot to go pick it up this morning until Chrono and Joshua said something about it. You can put it on which ever finger you like"

Satella smiled, "I think I'll put it on this one." She told him taking out the ring and putting it on her ring finger. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "You never know it might happen. Right?"

"Yeah it might happen."

From behind the doorway Fiore smiled.

"Everything went okay?" A familiar voice asked.

She turned around giving a thumbs-up, "A-okay."

Joshua smiled taking her hand and dragging her outside finding his sister and Chrono sitting on the roof watching the stars.

Chrono looked down at them, "How'd it go?"

Joshua turned around and gave a thumbs-up.

Chrono smirked, " Did you see which finger she put it on?"

Fiore giggled, "Her ring finger!"

Rosette smiled leaning into Chrono, as she saw a shooting star pass, _"You never know Aion might have the guts to ask her one day."

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it chp nine! I hope you enjoyed it! So please Review! Ja-ne!_


	10. Boring Chemistry or not?

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Whew this fic seems to be going by fast for me only 22 chp and I'm on chp 10 I'm so proud of myself then I have to update my other ones Sigh. Of course I'm thankful for all of my faithful reviewers I shall mention all of your names in the last chp.But anywaz please R&R and enjoy the chap!

* * *

Aion sighed putting his elbow on the table and placing his chin in the palm of his hand. Chemistry...the most boring class him and the others had together besides P.E. all you did was sit around and listen to the teacher talk his ass off. He felt a sharp pain as Chrono jabbed him in his side as he was about to fall asleep. He turned and glared at him. They looked up when the teacher stopped talking and gave them their directions. 

"Okay class today we'll be doing an expeiment get into groups of three and work it out!"

Aion picked up one of the chemicals in the glass bottle, "What would happen if I drank this?"

Satella rolled her eyes looking at him from the next table over, "You'd die." As an afterthought she added, "Dumbass."

Aion reached over his face inches from her. They both glared at each other through slanted eyes, "I don't think it's nice to call your boyfriend a dumbass."

Satella nearly laughed out loud, She loved Aion to death but teasing him was just to much fun. She smirked, "Wouldn't have to if you weren't one."

Aion growled playfully under his breath and went back to work with Chrono and Joshua. On the other side of Satella Fiore giggled watching Satella and Aion argue or rather pick on each other was quite amusing and also entertaining

Rosette sniggered, "You'd turn into a bunny Aion."

Aion spluttered, "What!"

Rosette looked at him like he was stupid, "You heard me you'd turn into a bunny! If you'd turn into a bunny Satella could pet and cuddle with you and feed you and she'd probably even love you."

"Pfft she already does Rosette."

Rosette smirked adding a liquid to the bottle, "You wish she did."

Aion glared at the chemical that Rosette said would turn him into a bunny. "Shutup Rosette nobody likes you," He pouted crossing his arms over his chest.

Rosette stood up throwing her arms in the air, "Everybody loves me!" She shouted throwing her arms a little to hard she knocked over one of the chemicals into the bottle. The impact made the glass vase like bottle spill. Fiore yelped and jumped back holding her wrist. Everyone rushed over to her.

"Fiore are you allright!" Joshua asked worried grabbing her hand and examining her wrist.

"Y-yeah it just got burned a little." She winced as he touched the spot that the chemical had burned.

"I'll go get some bandages and antiseptic!" Azmaria said running out of the room.

Aion jabbed Rosette in the ribs, "Smooth move Sherlock."

Rosette shoved him off of her, "Shutup it was an accident."

Fiore nodded sitting in a chair, "Yeah she didn't mean anything by it."

"Well-OW!" He shouted stopping in mid-sentence when Satella whacked him on the head one.

Azmaria ran back into the room. She kneeled infront of Fiore and grabbed her hand, she picked up the bottle of antiseptic. She looked to Joshua, "You might want to hold her a little this is gonna sting really bad."

Joshua nodded, "Okay." He walked behind Fiore and grabbed her other arm with his hand and her shoulder in the other.

Azmaria slowly poured the antiseptic on her arm. Fiore jerked and gritted her teeth, She could stand pain but this was a bit to much. Joshua Squeezed her shoulder a little, he hated to see her in pain. Fiore squeezed her eyes tight even though Azmaria stopped pouring the antiseptic and started to bandage the wound, it still stung a little.

Azmaria sighed as she finished bandaging her wrist. She closed the bottle of antiseptic, She looked at Fiore and smiled, "There all done."

"Thank you Azmaria."

Chrono suddenly remembered something, "Hey...um guys?"

Rosette turned and looked up at him, "Yeah what's wrong."

"What happened to the chemical that you accidentaly knocked into the bottle?"

"Well a little splashed on Fiore's arm and the rest of it-." She stopped when her eyes went wide. She turned and looked at the place her Satella and Fiore sat. She saw the bottle bubbling, "OH MY GOD!"

Chrono's eyes went wide as he saw what she was talking about, "Everyone hit the deck!"

Everyone ducked down as the bottle exploded and there was a big booming sound. After the smoke had cleared Chrono and the others looked up to see black spots all over the room. They got up as the teacher angrily stomped over to them.

"The seven of you all fail this assignment!" He shouted throwing down his clip board he stomped off to the teachers lounge.

Aion crossed his arms and glared at the closed door the teacher just walked out of, "What the hell is his problem!"

"You." Satella said wiping off some of the dust on her cheek.

"Here let me get that for you." Aion offered. Satella didn't notice that he swiped his hand on some black dust that was on the table next to him. He grabbed Satella's head with his clean hand, he quickly took his no black dusty hand and wiped it all over her face.

Satella squeeled, "AION!" She grabbed a plastic bottle and chased after him with it.

Chrono laughed this was most definatly the most interesting day of chemistry.

* * *

**A/N:** I hated the ending to that chp but it will do this was probably one of my more favorite chapters I wrote besides the v'day one so drop a comment and tell me what you think. Oh the whole Aion turning into a bunny thing was the idea of my best friend Casey aka **DeathByMotorBike** she loves Aion totally obsessed with him so anyways R&R Ja-ne! 


	11. Jealousy always pays a price

**A/N: **Thanks for sticking with me all you guys I love you all so much -sniff- sorry I'm getting very emmotional. I really appreciate it and this chapter is gonna be one of my favs it's Rosette's b'day and a new transfer student is in town with his sights set on Satella so you know sparks are gonna fly. So like always R&R!

* * *

It was any normal day at school, listening to the teacher talk nonstop, random food fights, shouting matches, yeah the normal stuff, and also watching prepy girls put their make up on in the bathroom. Of course some things were different about this day today was Rosette's birthday. She was more happy than ever I mean come on after school she got to go home and eat cake and open presents.

_"I wonder what I'll get for my birthday." _Rosette thought to herself. Her thoughts were interuppted when the sliding door to the class room opened. A tall young boy with red spiky hair and bright blue eyes entered. Even though she had a boyfriend Rosette had to admit this guy was really cute.

"Class," The teacher began as he wrote the new students name on the board. "This is Kenji Ichikawa he has transfered here from Kyoto."

Kenji smiled, "It's very nice to meet you all." He scanned the whole class with his eyes to get a good look at them but his eyes stopped on a particular person. Satella Harveinheit.

Aion caught him staring at her, "Why is he looking at her like that." He grumbled to himself.

Satella looked over at him, "What's your problem?"

He glared at the place Kenji once stood, "Nothing." He didn't even notice that Kenji walked over and asked Satella if it was okay that he sat next to her.

Fiore saw this and leaned over and whispered to Joshua, "I think Aion has his work cut out for him."

Joshua nearly laughed, "Oh yeah big time."

-Lunch time-

"Hey guys guess what?" Rosette shouted excitedly, "It's my birthday!"

"Good for you." Aion grumbled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Rosette asked a little annoyed that he would even say such a thing on her birthday. Of course this was Aion afterall.

"Him." Aion said glaring at Kenji who was currently talking to Satella.

Chrono sighed, "Aion, they're just friends."

"Obviously you didn't see the way he looked at her this morning."

"Well good luck because here he comes."

"Shit..."

Satella walked over and smiled, "Hey guys is it okay if Kenji sits with us?"

Everyone but Aion nodded.

Satella sat next to Aion with Kenji on the other side of her, " Hey how are you?" She asked him.

Aion made and incoherent noise got up from his seat and walked off.

"Aion?" She had a worried look on her face, "Was it something I did?" She turned to everyone.

"No..he's just a little irritated right now." Chrono said trying really hard to hold back the real reason for him being in such a pissy mood.

-After school-

Chrono and the others were walking home. Aion noticed that Kenji was following them. He whispered over to Chrono, "Why is he following us?"

"He lives near us."

Aion didn't take any time to think of what he was going to say. It immedeatly came out, "Let's move."

Chrono sighed shaking his head, "Just don't act like a jerk when we get home were gonna celebrate Rosette's birthday."

They all got to the house. They were about to go inside when they heard Aion growl lowly.

"So Kenji where do you live?"

"Oh just a couple houses down. Well I better get going see you tomorrow." He said but before he left he gave Satella a peck on the cheek. Satella placed her hand on the cheek he kissed and blushed.

That did it something snapped in Aion and he just had to get his anger out. He started to walk towards them.

Chrono and Joshua's eyes went wide. They knew what he was about to do, "Aion don't!" They both shouted.

Aion went right up to Kenji turned him around and punched him in the face.

Kenji fell back on the ground, "Man what's your problem."

Aion clenched his fist holding back all his anger, " You! You keep messing around and trying to do things with **my** girlfriend! I can't even do anything without you following her! Wait I haven't been doing anything with her because your always with her you...you damn stalker! Friggin asshol-" His rantings were stopped when Satella slapped him.

Everyone stared at the scene wide eyed.

Satella had tears in her eyes and held her palm from the impact, "You big jerk! All he wanted to do was be friends! Do you think about anyone besides yourself!"

"I think about you."

"Well obviously not did you even stop to think about how I felt about the situation!"

Aion just turned away.

Fiore looked over at Aion a sad look was plastered on his face, "Hey Satella. Aion was really worried about you. So you shou-"

"Stay out of this sister!"

This time Joshua said something, "Hey! I know your mad Satella but Fiore didn't do anything don't take it out on her!"

Rosette who had been quiet the whole time finally had it, "Will you all just shutup!"

Chrono looked down at her, "Uh Rosette."

"This sucks! It's my birthday and all of my friends are fighting!" She ran inside.

"Rosette!" Chrono shouted running in after her.

Kenji stood up rubbing the back of his head, "Um I think I better get home."

Satella sighed, "Here I'll walk with you."

Joshua walked over to Aion, "Hey you gonna be okay?"

"I dunno I'm going to go for a walk."

Fiore stood next to Joshua, "Where are you going?" She asked worried.

"Anywhere but here." and with that he was gone.

Fiore and Joshua looked at each other. Things were not going right. Rosette's birthday was basically ruined, and to top it off Satella and Aion were fighting.

-A few hours later-

Satella walked through the door to find Joshua and her sister a the table eating pasta. She looked around she didn't see Rosette and Chrono anywhere. She came in and sat down, "Hey where's Rosette?"

Fiore looked really down. She turned to her sister, "Chrono took her out to eat to make up for what happened."

Satella looked down, "Oh and um Aion."

Fiore and Joshua looked at each other. The both sighed, "After you left he walked off we asked him where he was going but he hasn't been back since." Joshua told her.

Fiore hated to admit this but she had to tell Satella, "I hate to say this sis but I don't know if he will come back."

Satella looked down tears were in her eyes. She seriously screwed up this time.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun! where did Aion go and what's gonna happen for the rest of Rosette's birthday, and what does this transfer student Kenji really want. Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter won't you? Please Review they make me happy. 


	12. Proposals and Talks

**A/N:** Hey all thanks for reviewing I'm over a 100 reviews D it makes me happy. Well everyone you've been waiting for your Chrono and Rosette scenes right guess what you'll love me for this chapter. Anywaz please review!

* * *

Chrono and Rosette were sitting in a pretty fancy resteraunt. Rosette sighed and twirled her straw around in her cup full of coke and ice. Chrono looked at her saddened by the expression on her face, today was suppossed to be a special day for Rosette and it all comes crashing down on her. Chrono looked up at her, "Rosette aren't you going to eat anything? You've been staring at your plate for the last fifteen minutes."

Rosette sighed again, "I'm sorry Chrono, you took me out to a nice dinner and all I can do is stare at it and not do anything."

Chrono shook his head, "No it's okay, how about we just go besides I still have to give you your present." Rosette nodded. Chrono payed for the bill, they headed out and sat down near a fountain. Chrono got up and went into a cafe really quick and came back out carrying a cup of hot coca. He handed the hot cup to Rosette. They sat there quietly for some time not saying anything. Chrono looked up at the sky and smiled, "You can really see the stars tonight."

Rosette nodded putting on a little smile, "They're pretty."

"Rosette I have something to ask you."

Rosette blinked setting down her cup, "What is it?"

"Um well we've known each other for a long time and all right. Were going to be graduating this year. Who knows what's up ahead of us in the future, but I love you and that's all that matters so um I-"

"Chrono what are you trying to say?" Rosette asked with some excitement in her voice. Butterflies were flying around in her stomach.

Chrono stood up and got down on one knee. Rosette's eyes widened, he rubbed the back of his head, "Okay so this may sound a little bit cheesy but Rosette Christopher will you marry me?"

Rosette gasped as Chrono pulled out a ring and showed it to her. Tears of happiness streamed down her face, she nodded quickly, "Yes, yes I will." Chrono smiled and getting up he hugged her. He never even notice the ring slip from his hand and fall on the ground. He let go of her and stared in panic. Rosette looked at him like he was crazy, "Chrono what's wrong?"

"I dropped the ring." Rosette stared at him in disbelief.

"You what!"

Chrono searched around the ground him and Rosette suddenly spotted the ring rolling on the stone ground, they both ran for it. Chrono lost his balance and tripped over Rosette sending them both into the fountain. Chrono looked over at Rosette who was soaking wet he suddenly burst out into laughter. Rosette stared at him and started to laugh as well. After a few minutes their laughing died down they both stared fondly at each other. Chrono hugged Rosette to his soaking wet body.

"Happy Birthday Rosette."

Rosette smiled closing her eyes she snuggled into his chest, "Thank you Chrono this is the best birthday anyone could give me."

"I'll get another ring later."

Rosette looked at him and shook her head, "I don't need a ring to know you love me besides I think this is better." She reached up and kissed him.

When she pulled away he smiled putting his forehead against hers, "Yes so do I."

-Somwhere in town-

Satella was running through the streets in town looking for Aion. She bit her lip nervous, "Dammit, where is he!" She ran down to the beach searching around everywhere. Her head moved and turned in panic like someone was after her, her eyes darted everywhere looking for a sign, anything as to where the person she was looking for was. Satella kept running until she fell in the sand exhausted. She felt like giving up of course she felt like giving up along time ago when Joshua and Fiore said he hadn't came home.

Satella placed her face in her hands, "It's all my fault." She sniffed and looked up to see what looked like a shadow sitting on a rock near the water. Her eyes widend, she stood up and looked more closely. She smiled brightly it was Aion. Satella picked up her pace and ran to him.

Aion sat on the rock just staring at the water in a daze. How in the world was this happening to him? His life was great just great and then this stupid exchange student had to show up and ruin everything. Right now he wished he would just die and leave everyone behind maybe they would actually give a shit about him. He sighed heavily and looked out at the calm water it's tiny, little waves silently crashing against the shore. Aion's head shot up when he heard fast approaching footsteps coming towards him. His eyes widened as he saw Satella running up to him.

Aion blinked a couple of times confused, "Satel-" His words were cut off as Satella's body came crashing into his sending them flying off the rock and into the sand, Satella on top of him with her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He sat up slightly and looked at her, "What are you doing here?"

Satella stared at him hard and clenched her fist. Tears fell freely from her eyes a mix of happiness, sadness, and also anger.

"I thought you were going home with that Kenji guy? Don't you like him better?" He asked brushing a piece of her long red hair behind her ear. It was then Satella's hand came in contact with his right cheek. He grabbed his cheek and glared at her, "What the hell was that for!"

"You idiot, you stupid idiot." She said crying even harder than she had been before.

Aion just smirked, "Stupid idiot is an oxymoron you know."

"I don't care because you are one, don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Leave. You had me worried sick I thought you were never going to come back!"

Aion's eyes softened as he smiled and sat up more so he was face to face with Satella. He took her face in his hands and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb, "I won't as long as you don't want me to." Satella stared at him and smiled a genuine smile. She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.

Satella got off of him and stood up. She held out her hand for him, "C'mon lets go home."

Aion took her hand, "Anywhere you go I'll follow." He told her after a few moments of silence between them walking home.

Satella smiled and squeezed his hand tighter, "Don't worry about that Kenji guy either I don't like him were just friends. Besides how could I leave a handsome, lovable idiot like you?"

"I'm not an idiot."

"No your a stupid idiot." Satella giggled when Aion glared at her for that comment. Things were finally back to normal with them, and they didn't want it any other way. They walked towards the house and noticed Chrono and Rosette coming from the other way. Satella smiled and waved.

Rosette looked up at Chrono, "Looks like they patched things up."

"That's good. I figured Satella would probably run after him."

Satella walked up to them, "So where did you guys go?"

Rosette smirked, "Oh nothing just out to eat and I also got this fabulous engagement ring." Rosette said holding out her hand that adorned the ring Chrono got for her well actually had to re-find for her after they lost it.

Satella's smile grew, "Aww Chrono proposed to you for your birthday. Let me see it." She analyzed the ring with sparkles in her eyes.

Aion elbowed Chrono in the ribs, "So you finally had enough guts to ask huh?"

"Yeah I have more guts than you that's for sure."

"Hey I got my woman back didn't I?"

"Yeah but it still won't change that you'll be a total chicken when you ask her."

Aion glared at him, "Shutup."

Rosette yawned and streched, "Well come on let's go in Joshua, Fiore, and Azmaria are probably wondering where the hell we are."

They entered the house and called out Joshua's name when no one answered they figured they had went out somewhere, but Satella heard the tv going and headed for the living room. When she finally got there she gasped softly and smiled the others heard her and came in to see what she was gasping about. There on the couch fast asleep was Joshua and Fiore. Joshua had his head against the armrest streched out to get comfortable. Fiore was laying on the other side her head on his shoulder with her back against the couch.

"Looks like they had been watching a movie and feel asleep." Rosette whispered.

Chrono stared at the tv, "What were they watching?"

Satella stared at the screen for a few minutes and smirked, "Oh this was the movie I watched on Valentine's Day."

Aion's face turned pale. He remembered Satella telling him that this girl was mad at her boyfriend for forgetting Valentine's Day, and he saw this girl killing a guy. He shivered, "Oh please don't remind me of it."

Everyone laughed trying not to wake the sleepy couple on the couch. Satella hugged him and giggle slightly looking at her ring on her finger. She soon frowned though she had kept something from Aion at the beach and wondered if she could ever tell him, if she did there would certainly be hell to pay for a certain spikey red haird transfer student.

Rosette smiled and snuggled back into Chrono and looked at her ring. She sighed dreamy like, this was the best birthday anyone could have ever given her.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay it's finished! D Well I bet all of you are wondering what that little transfer student did well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter cause I'm mean and I like to make you guys wait. Just Kidding I love you all for loving this story cause I love I mean c'mon it friggin rocks anywaz you know what to do review! 


	13. Sick, Secret, get together day

**A/N: **Well I'm back finally yay anywaz your probably all wondering what Satella is keeping from Aion so guess what you get to find out in this chapter aren't you so excited lol what makes me sad though is there are hardly any Satella and Aion fics in here which makes me sad cause that is an awesome couple. Anywaz without further ado here is your chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters I only own Kenji and the new guy Aki.

-Lunch time-

Fiore sat at the lunch table staring at everyone she didn't feel much like eating. She felt sick to her stomach and her head was killing her, she also felt dizzy and tired. Her eyes began to shut slightly her head nodding a little as her head hit the table making everyone stare at her. Joshua looked at her worried when she picked her head up from the table, he reached over and felt her forehead, he gasped slightly and pulled back.

"Fiore, your burning up. I think you should go home."

"Don't worry Joshua I'm fine really."

Joshua let out a sigh of defeat, "Fine but I'm walking you to your next class."

Satella seemed to be doing fine her and Aion have been closer since their little fight, she was calm and more relaxed today that is until a certain someone came over to the table.

Aion glared and secretly wrapped his left arm protectivly around Satella's waist which caused her to jump a little.

Chrono however looked up and smiled, "Hey Kenji what's going on?"

Kenji smiled, "Nothing much, so I heard you and Rosette are getting married."

"Yeah we are."

"Well congratulations. I have to go make up a test so I'll see you later." He started walking away when he stopped by Satella, "See you later Satella." He walked off in the direction of the school without another word to anyone else.

Satella shook a little after Kenji talked to her Aion noticed this and narrowed his eyes, "Satella can I talk to you over there?" He asked pointing in some random direction.

Satella looked up surprised, "Um sure." They both got up and walked a little ways from the table so no one could hear them.

"I saw you shake when Kenji talked to you what the hell is going on?"

Satella turned away looking at the ground, _"How can I tell him, he'll be so furious."_ She looked back up at him and shook her head, "I can't tell you Aion."

Aion grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently, "Why? Tell me why!"

Satella slapped his hands away, "I can't Aion I just can't okay!"

Aion was about to say something but they heard the others shout Fiore, they turned their heads to see Fiore passed out on the ground wit Joshua, Rosette, and Azmaria staring over her.

Satella gasped and ran over, "Sister!"

Joshua shook his head, "That's it your going home." He said sternly picking her up bridel style and carrying her in the direction of school.

Satella looked worried she hoped her sister was okay she had that to worry about, but she also had to worry about Aion and how she would tell him her secret.

-Home-

Fiore's eyes fluttered opened and she noticed that she wasn't in school. She was in her, Rosette's, and Satella's room in her own bed. She suddenly started coughing she felt as if she was going to throw up, so she ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Joshua had walked into the room about two minutes later and saw that she was in the bathroom he could hear her coughing he felt so bad for her.

About ten minutes later Fiore came out to find Joshua standing there with a cloth in his hand she smiled weakly and tried to walk towards him she stumlbed a little and felt herself falling, Joshua immediatly dropped the cloth and ran over catching her just in time. She looked up at him, "Thank you." He picked her up and placed her back in bed pulling up the covers and putting the cloth on her forehead.

He smiled sadly at her, "I've got to go back to school but I'll get home as soon as I can." Fiore nodded weakly managing an okay. Joshua brushed some hair away from her face, "Try and get some sleep." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door. Feeling guilty about leaving her.

-Back at school-

Satella wandered the halls caustiously she forgot something in her locker and had to go get it, she heard footsteps behind her. She picked up her pace hoping it wasn't Kenji. The person was getting closer she closed her eyes tightly, suddenly the unknown person reached out and grabbed her, she screamed out, "No please don't!"

When nothing happend she looked up to see Aion staring down at her confused. Satella stared at him tears were at the corner of her eyes, she gave him a tight hug and it seemed like she wouldn't let go.

Aion looked at her suspiciously and pulled her back, "Okay tell me what is going on, what happened when you took Kenji home last night!"

Satella shook her head, "No I can't!"

Aion stared at her hard, "Satella I can't help you if you don't tell me what the hell happened!"

Satella looked down her shoulders shaking violently, "He-he he tired to."

Aion's soft stare turned into a glare, "He tried to what?"

The tears suddenly seemed to burst out, "He tried to force himself on me!"

Aion let her go, "He what! When I find him I swear to god I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!"

Satella grabbed his arm, "No don't do it it'll only cause more trouble!"

"I don't care! He already mad me angry when pulled that one crap but now that he tried to rape you I'm not gonna stand for that!"

"Aion..."

"I don't care that guy is dog meat." He said walking off to go find his prey.

Satella didn't like this she had to tell Chrono and the others about Aion she didn't want him to get into trouble because of her. She heard the bell ring for their last hour and headed towards her last class happy to know that the day was almost done.

-With Azmaria-

Azmaria stood at her locker putting her books away, she tried to grab a book that was about to fall but missed as it fell to the floor. She was about to reach down and grab it but someone beat her to it. She looked up and saw a guy with long green hair in a low poneytail with bright icy blue eyes staring at her. She blushed a little and stood up.

The hansome new guy smiled, "Here this book is yours isn't it?"

"U-um yes it is thank you."

"No problem My name is Aki what's yours?"

"Um Azmaria."

"Azmaria huh, that's a pretty name."

This made Azmaria blushed even more, "S-so um are you new?"

"Yes I am I'm a junior and you are?"

"Um I'm a junior too all my other friends are seniors."

"Oh I see well it looks like we have some classes together. Also I was wondering if you would like to go to prom with me."

"What! You want m-me!"

Aki smiled and nodded, "Yes of course if you don't mind that is."

"Oh no I'd love to come." She said smiling.

"Awesome well it looks like we have our last hour together, do you wanna walk down there with me?"

"Sure." Aki held out his hand to her, Azmaria took it with a big smile on her face. Little did she know Chrono and Rosette had been watching the whole thing big smiles plastered on her faces.

**A/N:** Oooo looks like Aki has takin a liking to Azmaria and now you all know Satella's secret Kenji isn't a very nice person I promise I'll get some more Chrono/Rosette action in here too and more about Fiore's sickness well I hope you all enjoyed the chap see ya next time. please review!


	14. Fights, Shopping, Hospitalization

**A/N:** Omg I'm so sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time, I've been meaning to since it's almost finished sadly it makes me depressed sometimes. But this chapter is gonna be awesome so I'm excited. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters I only on Kenji and Aki.

* * *

Sixth hour was an easy hour, none of them really had anything to do. Chrono and Rosette sat in the cafeteria thinking over their wedding plans. They were interrupted when they heard Satella shout their names.

"Chrono! Rosette!"

"What is it Satella?" Rosette asked looking at her worn out friend who had obviously ran all the way here.

"I-It's Aion..."

"What about him?" Chrono asked he was starting to get worried.

"He, he's going after Kenji. I told him what happened last night and now he's furious! Please you have to help me stop him!"

Chrono's eyes widend. He grabbed Rosette's hand and rushed off, with Satella following not to far behind.

**-With Aion and Kenji-**

Kenji was wandering down the halls with nothing better to do, he turned the corner and noticed Aion coming his way, "Hey Aion." The next thing Kenji knew he was held up against the locker by the collar of his shirt. He tried to get free but Aion's hold was to strong, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Is it because me and your girlfriend are such good friends!"

Aion punched Kenji in the face, "You bastard I know what you tried to do last night when she walked with you home!"

Kenji smirked, "Hey she made the first mo-" He never finished his sentence before he received another punch to his jaw.

"Don't play dumb with me! She told me what you did!"

"What? That I was just playing around? I could've had her in the palm of my hand, I'm ten times better for her than you!" That did it, Aion punched him full throttle knocking Kenji out of his grasp. Kenji fell to the floor, he sat back up his noes and lip were both bleeding badly. Aion lifted his foot to smash him in the stomach when a familiar voice stopped him.

"STOP!!!" Satella shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Chrono and Rosette ran over to Kenji and helped him up. Satella had told Chrono and Rosette what Kenji tried to do the night she walked him home. Chrono couldn't believe it, Kenji seemed so nice but he obviously played them all for a fool.

Rosette looked at Satella with sympathy, "Will take him to the nurses office."

Satella nodded and watched her friends take Kenji away. When they were out of sight she turned and glared at Aion, "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"He tries to force himself on you and you expect me not to do anything about it!"

"Aion you could've gotten in trouble and that's exactlly what Kenji wanted! He wanted you out of the school for awhile then he probably would've gotten away with that he wanted to do with me in the first place!"

"Satella...if I hadn't done something...he would've tried it again. If you hadn't had told me he probably would've tried it again."

"Aion?" Satella asked worried she'd never heard him like that before.

Aion shook his head, "It's nothing..." After a few moments of silence the bell rang letting the students know that school was out for the day. He grabbed Satella's hand, "Come on we should head home, Joshua's probably already more than half way there by now."

Satella nodded, "Yeah with my sister being sick and all." She reached up and lightly pecked his cheek, "Thank you for thinking about me. Even if you almost did kill someone."

Aion smiled at that comment, "Your welcome my fair lady."

**-At The House-**

Fiore coughed and sat up in bed. She knew she wasn't suppossed to get up, but she was thirsty and decided to go into the kitchen and get a drink of water. She held onto the walls to keep her from falling. Fiore made it to the kitchen in one piece she got her drink and started to head back to her room, she wasn't even out of the kitchen when she started getting dizzy. She hit the wall falling backwards and hitting her neck on the kitchen counter, she passed out onto the floor.

(**A/N:** Actual thing that happened to me I had a really bad sunburn, 2nd degree, and I got dizzy I hit the wall in the kitchen and hit my neck on the counter well that's what my mom told me since she saw the whole thing and totally flipped out at three in the morning -.-;;)

Joshua Christopher opened the door to their house and placed his shoes on the rug, he headed to the kitchen. When he got there he gasped and threw down his stuff, "Fiore!" He ran and knelt to her side, "Hey snap out of it!" He hit her lightly on the face. When she didn't open her eyes he ran to the sink and put water on to his hands. Joshua came back and lightly splashed it on her face.

Fiore's eyes fluttered open when she felt something wet hit her face. She looked up to see Joshua staring down at her, "J-Joshua?"

Joshua let out a sigh of relief, "What do you think you were doing getting out of bed?"

"S-Sorry but I was thirsty so I didn't think it would be a problem getting a drink."

"I'll carry you back to your room." Joshua carefully lifted her up off the floor and carried her bridel style into her room. He pulled the blankets up to her neck, placed a kiss on her forehead and silently left the room. When he entered the living room he saw Satella, Aion, Rosette, and Chrono.

"Hows my sister?"

Joshua shook his head, "I came home to find her passed out on the kitchen floor."

Satella gasped loudly, "Is she alright?!"

"She's fine I just put her back to bed."

"Hey...where's Azmaria?" Satella asked looking around the room.

Rosette smirked from her perch on the couch armrest, "She's going prom dress shopping with a new student."

Satella's eyes sparkled, "Really?! What's his name?"

Rosette thought about it for a moment, "I think his name was Aki."

"Aww I can't wait to meet him!"

"Yeah he better be nice to her unlike that damn Kenji."

**-At the Mall-**

Azmaria twidled with her fingers, "U-Um it's nice of you to take me out shopping Aki. Even though I don't think I'll be able to buy a dress."

Aki smiled, "No problem I'll pay for it."

"O-Oh n-no I couldn't let you do that! You've already taking me shopping it would be ungreatful of me!"

Aki put a hand on her shoulder, "It's really no problem. So let's go pick something out for you."

Azmaria blushed, "O-Okay."

Aki and Azmaria found a store and looked at all the dresses they were really beautiful. Azmaria found a light red one she really liked, but it was very expensive.

Aki smiled when he caught her staring at it, "Do you like that one?"

"Yes...though it's to much money."

He grabbed it off the rack and handed it to her, "Here, go try it on."

Aki standed outside and waited after about a minute he heard Azmaria's voice through the door.

"O-Okay I'm coming out now." She came out of the dressing room blushing madly she was really embarassed.

Aki stared at her with his mouth open a little. Once he regained his senses he shook his head and smiled, "Wow you look great."

This made her blush even more, "Y-You think so?"

He nodded, "It really matches your eyes, so is that the one you want?"

Azmaria nodded shyly.

"Well go change and I'll go pay for it." Azmaria went to change while Aki walked up to the front desk.

After they were done shopping Aki walked her home. They stopped infront of the door, "Well this is your stop isn't it?"

Azmaria nodded, "I hope Fiore's okay."

Aki blinked, "Who's Fiore?"

"She's one of my best friends, she got really sick today at lunch and she had to go home, Joshua is really worried about her."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Hey Azmaria?"

She blushed, "U-Um yes?"

"I was wondering if um well you maybe wanted to uh start dating possibly."

Azmaria blushed bright red. She really liked Aki, she just never thought he would ask her a question such as that. She twidled with her fingers for awhile, "Um..."

"It's okay you don't have to give me an answer now. Uh guess I'll see you tomorrow in school." He started to walk away when Azmaria's voice stopped him.

"Um Aki wait...I... the answer is yes."

"R-Really?"

Azmaria nodded.

Aki smilled and walked back over to her, "Thank you." He gave her a light kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye.

Azmaria blushed but smiled anyway and walked into the house to find Azmaria and Rosette staring at her. She blinked, "What?"

"We saw that." Satella smiled slyly.

"S-Saw what?"

"That new kid give you a little smooch on the cheek." Rosette almost laughed at her own comment.

Azmaria blushed but it sooned turned into worry, "Hows Fiore?"

"She's doing okay Joshua is with her right now."

"That's good to hear." There was silence until they heard all their names screamed. They heard the shout coming from Fiore's room.

They rushed all rushed into the room, "Joshua! What's wrong?!" Satella shouted.

"Fiore she's burning up!"

"Rosette grab the thermometer!" Rosette rushed out of the room and in no time was back with the thermometer.

Aion came into the room with wet hair and just a towel around his waist, "What's going on?!"

(**A/N:** Theres a special part in there for you Aion fangirls lol)

"Oh my god! It's a 104 degrees! We need to get her to the hospital now!" Satella shouted.

Joshua grabbed Fiore and rushed out to the car with everyone not following far behind. Rosette climbed in the drivers seat.

"Is it safe for her to drive?" Aion asked.

"We don't have much time we'll need Rosette's driving skills for this."

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun sorry always wanted to do that, well I'm going to try and update this as soon as possible. Well see ya next time feedback is always appreciated. Ja-ne! 


	15. The chap that made my brain pop

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in awhile...-sweatdrop-, Anywaz for all of you that are worried about Fiore don't be...like I'm gonna kill my favorite character off...pssh please. So here is your chapter that you've waited so long for... please R&R!! Thanks to all the reviewers and readers of this fic!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or any of it's characters, they are property of Daisuke Moriyama.

* * *

As Joshua and the others rushed Fiore into the hospital, Satella looked back at Aion who took the drivers seat. She looked at him confused, "Aion? What are you doing?"

"Hey I'm just in a towl. I'm going for some clothes, I'll be back." With that he shut the drivers door and sped down the road.

Satella shook her head but smiled nonetheless, yet her smile turned into a frown as she rushed into the hospital. Worried that it was already to late. She entered and asked the nurse where a bunch of people went, the nurse pointed in the direction of the emergency room. Satella gulped and slowly walked down the hallway. If someone was put in the emergency room, it was bad...really bad. She saw everyone in the waiting room when she got about halfway. She fell into one of the plush chairs, "Where is she?"

"They took her to the emergency room, told us to stay here." Rosette muttered.

Satella looked around noticing someone was missing, "Wait where's Joshua?"

Rosette sighed heavily, "He went out for a walk...said he had to get things off his mind."

"Mm." Satella looked to the floor in some odd way she felt as if her sisters condition was her fault. If she had caught on sooner that Fiore wasn't feeling well, she might have been-.

"Don't blame yourself.." Azamaria looked over at the red-haired woman, trying to put on the best reassuring smile she could.

"Thank you Azmaria."

Aion had soon walked in about thirty minutes later, fully clothed. (Sorry Aion fangirls XD) He sat by Satella and leaned back staring at the ceiling, tonight was gonna be a long night.

**-Next Morning-**

Aion woke up the next morning to find Joshua and the others gone. He got up and stretched, _"Maybe they went to get breakfast."_ He walked down the hall and noticed them all standing in a group looking through a glass window. Aion walked over and stood by Satella, "What's wrong?"

Satella had been crying you could tell, "That." She pointed through the window. Fiore was laying on the hospital bed with cords and a breathing mask her eyes were covered by something a monitor was connected to her telling them her heart rate. Aion stared at it in disbelief, Fiore must have been in really bad shape if all that equippment was stuck to her.

"Things don't look so good do they?" Azmaria asked with tear stained cheeks. Rosette walked over and put her hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine, I mean she is Fiore after all. I spilled a chemical substance on her hand in Chem. and she survived." Rosette told her trying to lighten up the mood.

Azmaria tried to smile, "But in the end we all laughed about it because of your clumsyness Rosette."

Aion looked around noticing that Joshua nor Chrono were around, "Hey where did Joshua and Chrono get off to?"

Satella sat in and near by chair sniffing a little, "Joshua ran out when he saw Fiore's condition, Chrono went out after him, figuring he might do something to hurt himself."

"I'm going after them, I'll be back soon if anything happens, you have my cell number." Aion quickly ran out and in the direction he figured they went.

"What are we going to do?" The jewl witch silently cried.

Rosette and Azmaria went over and hugged her, "Everything will be ok, we promise."

They all looked up when the doctor rushed out, "Miss, you have to see this it looks like your sister has opened her eyes!" Without a second thought the three of them were in the room.

**-With Joshua, Chrono, and Aion-**

Joshua was litterally freaking out, "I can't believe this, those doctors better know what they're doing. What if she dies where will that leave me then?!" He turned and punched a wall, wincing he grabbed his hand in pain.

Aion growled in frustration. He grabbed Joshua's shoulder turning him around to face him, "Joshua things go wrong, you can't explain it, you can't predict it!!" He yelled obviously mad about the situation.

Chrono nodded his head, "The only thing we can do now is wait. Fiore's a strong person she'll pull through you'll see. All you can do is hope for the best these are the best doctors in town after all."

Joshua looked down, "And now I have a broken hand." He almost laughed, "Guess we're both a couple of basket cases."

"See now your thinking positive kind of." Chrono smiled.

"C'mon let's get back Rosette was really worried about us."

**-At hospital-**

Joshua and the others walked into the hospital noticing Satella and the others with big smiles on their faces. Rosette grinned widely, "Joshua we have a surprise for you. Follow us." The blonde looked at Aion and Chrono confused he blinked and followed them. The 2 former sinners looked at each other and shrugged.

They all stepped inside, Joshua gasped at the sight there sat Fiore with a smile on her face. She lifted her hand and did a little wave, "Sorry if I worried you."

Joshua looked stunned, "Wait but how all those machines a-and!" He stopped in mid-sentence and fainted.

"Joshua!" Fiore yelped looking down at him from her bed.

Rosette rolled her eyes, "Nurse! We had a retard faint on the spot!"

The nurse sighed, "Coming."

Chrono blinked, "So what was wrong?"

"The doctor said my fever was the problem it caused my body to I don't know almost completely shut down I guess."

"Oh my!"

Everyone looked in the direction of the nurse, "What's wrong?"

"The poor thing broke his hand!"

Rosette glared at Aion and Chrono, "How did this happen?"

Aion gulped, "U-uh well...he punched a wall."

Rosette looked furious, "And you didn't stop him?!"

Aion got down on his hands and knees while Chrono sweatdropped, "I'm sorry Rosette!!" He cried.

"Aion!! I'm giving you five seconds to run!"

A bunch of crashing sounds were heard throughout the hallways of the hospital, as Aion was chased by Rosette with Fiore's IV stand that she no longer needed. Azmaria yelped as the silvered-haired sinner was wacked on the head, "Um n-nurse! We need some more help!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry the chapter is sooo short. But my head is blank anyways more to come wow almost done with this story. Next up is when Azmaria goes to her prom. Please R&R ja-ne! 


	16. The Prom

**A/N: **I'm so sorry that this chapter wasn't up sooner! Well, it would've been if my cat hadn't decided to pull the plug on the laptop when the battery is about dead! Stupid cat...anyways here's your chapter finally...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Crusade or it's characters I'm just a fan.

* * *

Azmaria sat on the couch with her hands clenching the front of her dress. Today was a very special day and she was afraid that she would mess up or do something stupid. She was so nervous and every time she thought about it she blushed a crimson red. Today was prom, the very day that Aki would be coming at seven and sweeping her off her feet. There she went blushing again only because she was thinking about it. She was waiting for Satella and Fiore to finish doing their hair for they were going to prom as well.

Rosette had passed carrying a tray that held tea and a box of cleanex on it. Aion had come down with a cold over the past day so he was on bed rest and was unable to go to prom, Which made him mad because he really wanted to take Satella. Rosette smiled at the young girl, "Don't worry Az, Satella and Fi are gonna fix ya up good!" She gave a little wink which caused the apostle to blush even more. They both jumped when they heard a large sneeze come from upstairs.

"Yuck! Aion! Did you have to do that on me!" Chrono shouted glaring at his friend.

"I can't help that you pass by right when I'm sneezing!"

"ROSETTE!!"

Rosette sighed, "Yeah I'm coming! Would you like a towel you big baby?"

Chrono shook his head, "Yes that would be nice."

Azmaria watched silently as the blonde grabbed a towel out of the cabinet and headed up the winding stairs. She looked to her right when the door to Fiore's and Satella's room opened.

Satella smiled, "Come on hun it's your turn."

The apostle quietly nodded and got up picking up her dress so she wouldn't step on it. She walked in and noticed all the hair pins, ties, and barrets laying on the counter also the straightener, the curling iron, and hair dryer. Azmaria wondered why her hair had to be done like a model's when prom only lasted, what? Four hours. She sat in the chair and relaxed or at least tried to.

Fiore grabbed a brush and ran it through Azmaria's hair, "Your nervous aren't you?" She smiled when the girl nodded, "It's alright to be scared, just take your time everything will be fine."

Azmaria turned to look at them, "B-b-but what if I mess up or step on his foot or something?!" Tears came to the corners of her eyes, she was freaking out so much she wasn't even sure she wanted to go anymore.

Satella hugged her, "Your such a spaz Azmaria, just have fun you'll be ok." The red head smiled when she got the nod of approval. "Alright let's turn you into a beautiful princess shall we?"

Azmaria looked up mezmorized by Satella and Fiore working on her hair. They looked really pretty, Fiore had on a blue dress where the longest part came to her knee, and the shortest part below her hip. Her hair was done up in a tight bun with some hair hanging down that was curled. Satella had a long red tight fitting dress on that went well with her crimson hair. Her hair was curled about halfway down. Azmaria kept thinking about all the bad things that could go wrong. Like stepping on his foot, or ripping her dress, spilling punch on herself or even worse him. Time seemed to fly by as she was thinking, it seemed like only ten minutes later when Fiore and Satella said that they were done.

"Go look in the mirror." Fiore smiled holding up the straightener.

Azmaria couldn't believe her eyes when she looked at herself in the mirror, it was like they had changed her into a sophisticated woman. Her hair was pulled into a bun, the hair that came out of the middle of it was curled, two strands of hair hung in the middle of her face straightend. She jumped when Rosette called for her.

"Az! Your date is here!"

"Oh great..." She said getting nervous, she felt Fiore and Satella hug her. She smiled, "I know if I quit worrying I'll be fine."

Satella pushed her out the door, "Well then, go get him girl!"

Aki blinked his eyes when he saw his date stumble out of the bedroom door, "Wow...you look great!"

"U-um thanks you too." Azmaria stuttered fingering her dress.

"Well shall we?" He asked holding out his arm. He lead her to his car and opened the door for her.

"Hold on guys I'm gonna tell Aion goodbye." Satella shouted down the stairs at Rosette and the others.

Aion sat on his bed pouting arms crossed over his chest, "I wanted to take you to prom."

Satella smiled sweetly, "I know hun, we can make up for it sometime after you feel better. Well I better get going, be back at twelve." She gave him a quick kiss and ran down the stairs as fast as her heeled feet would carry her.

When they got to the building their prom was being held at alot of people had already shown up. They went in, Rosette and Satella instantly started to dance it took some convincing to get Azmaria and Fiore to join in. They soon felt comfortable though, when the songs Love Shack and The Cha Cha Slide played because they knew the dances. Soon after about five more fast songs a slow one began to play on instinct Chrono and Joshua grabbed Fiore and Rosette. Satella just sat down and watched.

Azmaria gasped when she noticed Aki holding out his hand, "Wanna dance, I won't hold it against you if you feel uncomfortable." She instantly shook her head and took his hand. He had to walk her through the steps, "Ok put your arms around my neck, I put mine on your waist and you just kinda sway to the music." Azmaria inwardly sighed, she had to admit she felt comfortable around Aki, he seemed to take away all her shyness, she noticed when they danced to the music he seemed calm and collected himself very well. Unlike her who would freak out in any little situation such as this. She looked to her right and smiled at her friends. Joshua and Fiore seemed to be talking about something, and by the way Fiore laughed it had to be funny. Chrono and Rosette just danced their foreheads touching.

When the slow song ended Aki looked down at her and into her eyes, "I'm happy you came with me Az." He closed his eyes and leaned down towards her pale lips.

The apostle was freaking out, _"Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! What do I do?! Do I kiss him back? Pull away?! Oh no!"_ She looked over at Satella who was watching the whole thing. Satella urged her foreward mouthing a, "You can do it!" Azmaria looked back up just in time when Aki's lips pressed against hers, at first she felt a little awkward but she soon closed her eyes and leaned into it.

Satella screamed in excitement and grabbed her camera, she snapped a picture just in time. They had taken many pictures that night one of Joshua and Fiore dancing to the Cha Cha Slide, another of Chrono spilling punch on Rosette, which Azmaria laughed at because she was so worried of it happening to her. At twelve they left and headed back to their house.

Aki watched as everyone went to the front door. He got out and lead Azmaria up the steps, "Well thanks again, see you Mon."

"Oh well, we're going to the beach tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

"Are you sure I won't be imposing on you guys."

"Oh no, Rosette was wondering if...I was going to ask you." She said blushing.

Aki rubbed the back of his head, "Well we are dating." he said adding a nervous laugh at the end. "Well, see you tomorrow then." He gave her a quick kiss and jumped down the stairs getting into his car.

Azmaria smiled touching her lips she went inside. She came face to face with Rosette, Satella, and Fiore.

"We saw him kiss you twice!" They said in unison.

The pale haired girl blushed and ran into the bathroom her face red. Rosette sighed, "Oh well at least he's melting away some of her shyness."

"I'm gonna go check on Aion. " Satella said walking up the stairs, she walked into his and Chrono's room. She surpressed a giggle when she heard him talking in his sleep.

"I wanted...to...take you...to prom..." He slurred drooling. The jewl witch smiled and leaned down kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight my little sleep-talker." She started to walk out the door when she stopped and turned around, "Oooo gotta get a picture of this." She took out her camera and took a picture, "Wait till Chrono said this." She walked back down the stairs with a Chesire Cat grin on her face.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's it there's prom, next the beach some crazy things are gonna be happening and hopefully I update faster. R&R pleas! And thank you to all my faithful reviewers!


End file.
